It is well known in the art of concrete forms to construct forms by which a curved or irregular shaped concrete structure can be made. One major drawback of concrete forms used in the past to create such irregular or curved shaped concrete structures was that in most cases special forms had to be constructed each time the curved or irregular concrete structure was formed. In other words, the concrete forms used to support the formation of the concrete structures could not be used again since such forms were specially made for the particular structure. Circular shaped concrete structures are an example of common structures which require the construction of special forms. Additionally, commonly available form assemblies require large numbers of bolts and brackets to attach walers to strongbacks in the desired configuration. When the form assembly is to be readjusted for another job, the forms must be laid on their backs and the brackets and bolts removed to reposition the walers. The walers can unintentionally be moved longitudinally with respect to the strongbacks during these adjustments. This makes readjustment difficult and labor-intensive, not to mention additional cost in time and materials due to misplacement or loss of some of the brackets during the readjustment.
In order to avoid the unnecessary time and costs involved with creating concrete forms for each circular or irregular structure to be made, it is desirable to have form assemblies which can be used in numerous applications to accommodate differing sized circular or irregular curved shaped structures to be made.